bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
M.A.D.
Overview M.A.D. '('M'ultiform '''A'irborne 'D'estroyer or 'M'utually 'A'ssured 'D'estruction) is a boss that looks highly technologically advance in a way of its appearance. M.A.D. is the successor of MKUltra because of the project failure (Megacollab never happened). M.A.D. has known to decimate players because of its tactical weapons and abilities. Its RBE is 9,000,000. Health & Speed may vary Appearance M.A.D. on its first form looks like a large M.O.A.B about 1.5x the size of it, it looks like it has a Metal covering mainly made out of titanium, it also has circular glowing cyan eyes. Its 2nd form is slightly smaller than the 1st form and looks grey with 2 wings on it both with small miniguns on it, on the body is 3 cannons and 4 holes in each side, it has yellow circular glowing eyes. 3rd form is a wingless M.A.D. that is colored red and has stripes that looks like cheetah stripes except dark red. it has 1 hole on it with different cannons on it, it also has rocket launcher behind the hole and multiple armor platings and has a glowing forcefield around it and has red glowing eyes. Forms These are the powerful forms of M.A.D. Each Form has different abilities and powers. Health and Speed may vary, Each form destroyed will reward you money, reward may vary. Form 1: Shell form. This is the first form of the M.A.D. there is literally nothing special besides the massive health of 10,000 HP and a speed half of that of a red bloon.It is also a lead-like bloon so sharp objects reflect unless the 2/4 upgrade of the monkey town. Some projectiles may have a 30% chances of reflecting back or just reflecting it. The Shell form also has 2 abilities listed below: '''EMP Shockwave: Disables all mechanical towers for 5 seconds and deals 2 damage too. Banana farms that has the 4/2 upgrade will reduce protection for 5 seconds too. Return to Sender: Has a 30% chances of returning back some projectiles mainly non-energy type projectiles like darts, bombs, etc. Energy based projectiles will have a higher chances of reflecting it back from 50% - 64% Form 2: Offensive Mode Second form of the M.A.D. after destroying the shell an animation showing the eyes glowing to a yellow glow and the wings unfold now and cannons start appearing on the body and the wings. It has 15,000 Health and the Speed of a Red Bloon. The Offensive Mode has numerous abilities listed below: MIRV: '''Shoots a rocket from one of the cannons. once explodes in mid-air releases small 5 rockets that deal splash damage with the range of an ice monkey of 3. Chances of happening is: 1:20, 1:18, 1:16, 1:10 '''Incendiary Missile: Randomly shoots out a missile that deals fire damage of 2 hp every 1.5 seconds for 3 seconds. Chances: 1:10 and to increasing difficulty: 1:8, 1:6, 1:2 Bullet Blast: Shoots out 16 Bullets 2 times that deal 2hp for each bullet chances are same as Incendiary Missile Downdraft: '''All Projectiles excluding energy based projectiles are completely reflected for 30 seconds. it has a 1:20 , 1:15, 1:10, 1:5 Chances of happening '''Dreadnought: '''Flaming cannonballs! Hooray! Chances: 1:5, 1:4, 1:3, 1:1 '''Bullet Lines: Shoots 10 Bullets in a single line, each bullet deals .5 Damage and has a 1% Chances to stun the tower. Chances of happening is 1:2 no matter what difficulty. Razor Wings: Passive ability. 50% blocking all possible projectiles except for energy projectiles. Missile Rain: A Rare Attack. Rains missiles that do splash damage of 6 - 3 HP Final Form: Last Line The Last form of M.A.D. is the hardest form here. After Defeating the 2nd Form the Wings detach and explodes into tiny bits that deal 1 damage,A Hatch opens in the back part and a rocket launcher appears, multiple armor plates expand. The Cannon contracts to a smaller form and the Holes disappear by a sliding animation and 1 Hole only appears in the center of the Boss and Cannons start appearing in the hole after each attack its HP is 20,000. Abilities are listed Below: Forcefield Type I: '''Blocks all attacks for 30 Seconds '''Forcefield Type II: Blocks and possibly deflects all attacks for 20 Seconds Napalm: A Flamethrower appears on the hole and starts spinning rapidly and shoots out fire. Damage per tick is 2 and lasts for 5 Seconds Forcefield-Infused Armor: The Forcefield binds into the Boss until its dead. Every 100 hits is equivalent to 1 dmg Cryo: A White Flamethrower appears on the hole and starts shooting at the nearest and strongest tower. Does not deal damage but freezes the tower and the surrounding area for 10 Seconds Fat Man: A Familiar looking launcher appears out of the hole and shoots out mini nukes that deal 7 Damage with a radius of a super monkey. Tack Spray: A 2/4 Tack tower appears out of the hole except its color Grey. Deals 2 Damage per tack Black Box: '''A Familiar looking launcher appears out of the hole and shoots out rockets that deal 5 damage and heal the boss with 150 per tower damaged. '''Blinding Light: A Powerful Explosion that deals no damage appears out of nowhere and stuns ALL towers for 3 Seconds Omega Beams: Lasers from the eyes target the strongest tower and the laser bounces off to the next 3 towers and disappears. It completely kills the tower. Trickster: Restores to full health instantly without any warning. Chances of happening 1:1000, 1:500, 1:200, 1:50 False Trickster: Warns the player that it will restore to full health but dosent. Beggar's Weapon: '''A Familiar launcher appears out of the hole and shoots out 5 rockets at once. '''LMG: A Light Machinegun appears and starts shooting at the nearest tower with a really large spray. Sniper: A Rifle appears and shoots the farthest tower. Sudden Unexpected Spawn (SUS): Spawns 10 MOABs instantly Final Cannon Blast: The Boss floats toward to the bottom of the map and still is being attacked but not getting any damage for the moment.The Rocket Launcher disappears. The Cannon Charges with a Blue-Red-Blue-Red-Repeat Glow till it blinds the Screen and releases its payload. All towers that is in the area of the laser beam is destroyed and a long blasted black track is the new track that this Boss follows. '''Deadman's Switch: '''If it reaches 1000 HP it will soon countdown to 5 and explodes killing all towers. If your towers are quick enough well congratulations you won! Trivia * This is one of my most powerful bosses. * Some attacks are references to some weapons in various games * There is a chance that it will fire all of its weapons at once which is kinda brutal. * Its theme is Mechanical Rhythm - Xenoblade OST Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Multi-form blimps